


THE BOX.

by Catmilla64



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmilla64/pseuds/Catmilla64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds Carmilla playing with a box and gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BOX.

Laura entered the room to find Carmilla playing with a box. “Carm what the hell are you doing?”

Carmilla shifts to her human form and stays in the box purring, “Just having some fun Laura, wanna join me?”

Laura looks at the box and then back at Carmilla.

“Carm I don't think we both fit in the box. I am not that tiny.”

“C'mon it'll be fun, just take off your clothes and you'll fit better.”

Laura huffs and stares at Carmilla with that evil smirk that she has when she's got a good idea and says.

“Just stop playing with that box and start playing with me.” Laura winks and Carmilla tries to resist her.

“Why not both?” Carmilla gets up from the box and and slowly walks towards Laura, grabbing her by her waist and pulling their bodies closer until they are touching.

 

Suddenly Laura pushes Carmilla down to her bed and start kissing her, her lips then going down to her collarbones and groans when she reaches the shirt. “Off. Take it off.”

Carmilla moans and takes her shirt off, Laura doing the same. And wow, Laura goes back to kissing her but this time, more passionately.

“Laura, are you okay?” Carmilla had never seen Laura so wild, but she loves it.

“You were having fun without me, so I got jealous.” She says as she goes back to kissing Carmilla down her collarbone.

Laura's kisses start to go lower and lower and as she reaches Carmilla's hip she places her hand on Carmilla's buttoned leather pants and unbuttons them. With on hand on Carmilla's back and the other pulling down her pants she pressed herself more against Carmilla and pauses for a second to go up and kiss Carmilla gently in the lips. She takes off Carmilla's underwear and as she kisses her way back down. When she reaches Carmilla's tights she teases her kissing around.

“Please Laura.” Carmilla moans begging for more. Laura moves her hand to her lover's sides and runs them over her hips to get a better grip of Carmilla's perfect body. But she will tease Carmilla a little more. “Am I better than a box?” Asks Laura as she soflty rubs Carmilla's clit with one hand. “Yes! Now please fuck me.”

Laura grins and goes back inbetween her tights this time ready to make love to her girlfriend like never before. She presses her lips against Carmilla's wet core and licks it gently feeling Carmilla's hands in her hair pushing her deeper. She keeps licking and sucking on her lover's clit as she puts two fingers in her core. Carmilla moans and moves her hips to press herself against Laura's mouth, begging for more. Laura speeds up her fingering and licks her clit circularly until Carmilla reaches her climax. Carmilla orgasms and moans Laura's name and she smiles, still in between her lover's tights. 

Laura goes back up to meet with Carmilla's lips and presses them together. “I bet the box can't do that.”

“No.” Says Carmilla gasping for air. They kiss again and again, Carmilla then, pulls Laura closer and in a swift move she puts herself on top of Laura.

“My turn creampuff.”

 


End file.
